


Cold

by Solid_Cat



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Except the people at school who didn't want to be spoiled, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Swearing, You're so sexy aha, but everyone knows, don't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat
Summary: Richie has a dream about Eddie, some time after the incident.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a good old fashioned oneshot, because these are fun. And so is Reddie. I want to write a fix-it for these two, but I have another fanfic on my hands and my schedule is hectic. One upon a time I somewhat balanced three fanfics at once, but now I can hardly do that.

In the darkness, it's cold. And it's so goddamn cold. Like damn. Everything single bone just shivers. Like it's Antarctica before the glaciers started melting. Aww man, that's a depressing thought.

Then, there's a light. A spark. A face. A body. A person. A human being.

It's Eddie!

I reach out. To him. And he takes my hands in his. And he holds them, squeezing them lovingly. Warmly. And he holds me. And I'm crying. Because he's supposed to be dead. He died in front of me. He died telling me he had fucked my mom. Motherfucker.

And it was a joke. But the dying part wasn't a joke. He died. I cried. It was a total shit show. Because I shouldn't have been a pussy. I should've told him how I felt way earlier. But I didn't, and now it's too late. It’s too late.

But it's Eds! Eddie Spaghetti! He's actually here! He's here with me! It's him! And I hold him, like if I'll fall if I don't. And I just hold him. And I just hold. I just. I-

I love him! I love him so much! He's cute cute cute! And he looks at me. And I look back. I've always loved him. I've loved him forever. I’ll always love him forever. Because he deserved the world. He deserved to be happy, and he deserved to feel loved. Instead, he got death.

I'm a huge fucking wreck. It's not even funny.

It's not even funny to pine over someone for years. To make fun of him. To joke about sleeping with his mom. But I was there. When he died. And I held his hands in mine, and they were cold. And he was cold. So cold.

But now he's warm. And I gaze up at him. And he gazes down at me. And he gets closer. And closer. And I close my eyes.

And it's brief. A gentle brush of the lips. And it's over. And when I pull back, I notice him grinning sweetly.

And isn’t it amazing how humanity can feel these feelings? To just look at someone, and immediately, you’re filled with these uncontainable fuzzy feelings. It’s so easy to love. To just feel positively for someone. To want their happiness. Their joy. That the thought of that special someone can just stir certain emotions. Fluffy emotions. Isn’t it amazing? 

He tenderly caressed my cheek. The soft brush of his fingertips give me goosebumps. And as he sweetly entangles his hand in my hair, brushing in with his fingers. And he opens his mouth. And he speaks.

"Oh Richie." He says.

And it’s amazing, but it’s so fucking scary at the same time. It’s easy to love someone, but it’s difficult to be in love with someone. To talk to them about everything, even if it hurts. Especially if it hurts. Especially if it hurts. I should’ve talked to him! Told him how I feel! Now it’s too late. Eddie was always so brave. And I’m a coward. A fucking coward!

And he's gone. Vanished like he wasn't even there to begin with, even in this cruel dream. And it's gone dark. It's gone cold. Like Antarctica before all the glaciers started melting. And it's still so fucking sad.

I'm so fucking sad.

The cold chill of the morning air flutters in through the window, as the feeble light of the rising sun fills the room. It's so cold.

I burrito myself up in my sheets as tightly as I can, but it doesn't matter, because it's still cold as fuck.

I bury my face in my pillow. And I don't wanna get up. I can't get up. I can't. Not when the dreams are so nice, and real life so isn't.

Besides, it's too fucking cold to get up. So I'll sleep in. I'm only sleep in.

Because I'm so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pairing a lot, and these two deserve the world, and I've been sad for days. I knew it was gonna happen, but the added confirmation they did with Richie just made it even more tragic. 


End file.
